Seeking Power
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: AU where Republic City is heavily influenced by the Triple Threats and other gangs. Mako has to step up to the plate when someone crosses the line with his only family. Rated M for violence and gore. Art by the lovely ceshira.


Hey guys, Turbo here with a new thing for you all. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly because I've got quite a few goodies. Now with this one I may or may not consider turning it into something multi-chapter depending on reviews and stats, etc of that. Anyhow, good reading folks!

It was nightmare come alive.

He had gotten the call from his man on the inside, each word shattering the firebender's heart with a heavy blow. It had been reported as an 'accident' down in Dragon Flats, and as per usual there had been no witnesses. Mako didn't bother letting the other person finish informing him before he rushed himself to the local hospital. He threw the doors open and caused the nurses up front to jump out of their seats at the sudden noise, and it wasn't until he frantically explained why he was there did a somber look cross their faces before one asked him to follow her.

The room the nurse led him to was small compared to the others with a single occupant, the sterile smell of cleaning products tickling his nose. It didn't bother the firebender as much as the sight of his brother did, hooked up to so many machines and desperately clinging onto life. Half of the other's face was bandaged, and what little was exposed showed signs of brutality, dark bruises already forming on pale skin. The only sounds in the room for a few seconds came from the whirring of the machines and the older brother's unsteady breathing.

"Is he… can he…" Mako gave up on his words, gesturing to his brother in the bed with a shaking hand. The nurse, a young thing probably fresh out of school, shook her head at him.

"He's just sleeping off the meds right now. He sustained heavy blows to a large portion of his body, some cracked ribs and lacerations to his extremities and face. The healers had their worked cut out for them but he's tough. Kept asking for his brother, Shu." She looked up at the other, expecting to see relief in his eyes but was stunned to find the exact opposite. The teen's amber eyes darkened in raw anger, his face contorting as he stared at his brother.

"S-sir?"

Mako turned his glare at the nurse who froze at the fiery intensity in his eyes. He said nothing to the girl, simply jerking his head to the door and moving towards the vacant chair by his brother's bedside without giving her another glance. The soft 'click' of the lock catching was all the firebender needed to know he was now alone in the room.

He wasn't sure how long he was left staring at his brother's sleeping form, watching Bolin's chest rise and fall with the help of those damn machines. It was his fault; his damn fault that Bolin was one foot in the grave. Mako started when the earthbender's hand twitched in his sleep only to ease himself back in the chair a moment later. He placed his hand over his brother's, wanting to let the other know that he wasn't alone and smiling to himself when the younger bender relaxed at the contact.

"I'm here, Bo." He said softly, watching his brother fall back to sleep with a content sigh.

Someone had tried to have the bender killed, and Mako had a sinking feeling he knew who. The nurse's little slip up only added to the suspicion. If word got out that his brother had survived, then the same guys would be back to finish the job. Mako couldn't stay by Bolin's side all the time, despite the protective urge to do so. He would have to move his brother to another facility, somewhere safe. Only then would he set his idle plans into motion. Mako stood up from the chair and gave his brother's hand one last squeeze before stepping away, making his way to the phone across the room. It took a few rings and a brief exchange of talk between the two lines before the firebender asked for a favor.

"I need you to put Bo in a safe place. Just long enough for him to heal up and for me to take care of business… no, it's nothing you need to worry about. Just make sure he gets the help he needs, would you?" He waited until the other person agreed, albeit tiredly and replied they would arrive with some help in an hour. Mako placed the phone on the receiver and looked back at his brother with a stone face.

Now that he knew his brother would be in safe hands, he had a certain someone to visit.

It was a hole in the wall Shu was partial to, just a few blocks away from the probending arena. It catered to the high class and the crooks who knew their way around the joint. Even from the street one could hear the jazz band playing their tunes from inside, and yet no one said anything. The Triple Threats had this part of the city in their pockets, and soon it would all be Mako's. He stepped up to the burly bouncer guarding the doorway and gave him a small tilt of his head. The other began to step aside but Mako shook his head.

"Get Shu and bring him out to the alley. He's got a debt that needs taking care of." He ordered, watching as the bouncer gave the firebender a knowing look before disappearing into the crowded bar inside. Mako walked across the street to the darkened alleyway, sidestepping a few broken glass bottles and wooden boxes before waiting for the other triad.

The teen didn't have to wait long at all, as the bouncer returned with a weasel-looking fellow in tow. Just at the sight of the other gang member had the firebender seeing red, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. This was the bastard responsible for putting Bolin in the hospital… or at least, one of them. The shorter of the two was obviously drunk off his ass as made clear by his stumbling and incoherent shouting. The doorman said nothing, leading the triad to the alley in silence and giving Shu a final push forward.

"Get yer mitts off me, ya big lug!" Shu yelled, catching himself from falling and dusting his frayed suit off. The bouncer looked past his shoulder to where Mako hid and turned his back on the two, standing watch in the mouth of the alley as if this was nothing out of the norm for him. Even in the dim light, Mako could see the confusion clear as day on the other triad's face.

"Out celebrating another hit?" He asked loudly, stepping out from his hiding spot and enjoying the way the other nearly jumped out of his skin. Shu turned to look at the firebender, all color draining from his face at the sight of Mako.

"W-what are you talkin' about, kid?" He laughed nervously, moving backwards from the teen. "I don't know what you're talkin'—"

"You almost got away with it, man. It would have taken me months to figure out who put Bolin in the hospital- which you know he's still alive, right? No?" Mako shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, dragging his finger along the dirty brick wall and leaving a thin scorch mark behind. "Damn shame, Shu. Zolt's going to be pretty pissed you screwed up."

By now, the other triad knew what was coming. He balled his hands up and raised them to defend himself, though Mako could see him shaking from where he stood. The amount of gall this man possessed had the firebender laughing in his face.

"Look at you! You think you can take me on? Me?" He sneered, taking a step closer just as Shu took one back. The older man swallowed visibly and flashed Mako a watery grin.

"I was enough to take your brother down." He shot back, his voice trembling despite the brave façade he was trying to put off. That had the firebender stopping in his tracks, those few words causing his blood to boil and his face to contort in ugly rage. Immediately Shu knew it was a fatal mistake, one he quickly tried to rectify with a broken apology and some sorry excuse that fell on deaf ears. Mako took three quick strides before catching a handful of the older man's shirt and throwing him against the wall, the other clattering to the ground with a cacophony of sounds from the broken glass and trashcans around him. He raised a bloodied hand in front of him, sputtering garbled nonsense just as Mako ignited a ball of fire in his hands.

The bouncer in the alley way continued to stare on as if nothing was wrong, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette even when the bloodcurdling screams filled the night air soon followed by the stench of burned flesh. A passerby kept his gaze glued to the sidewalk as he quickly walked by them, too afraid to look up and see what he would find. The bouncer watched as the stranger rounded the corner before shifting in his spot. It was just another day on the job for him after all. Minutes later, the firebender stepped out from behind him, breathing deeply with a sickened look on his face. The doorman simply raised a brow at the teen before holding out the pack to him. Mako declined with a stiff shake of his head.

"Got a light, bub?"

Had he not been aggravated and too caught up in his own thoughts, the elder firebender would have known something was wrong. As it was, Zolt was silently grumbling to himself about having been taken away from his date –"Twins. Fucking twins! Whoever has the balls to screw me over better kiss 'em goodbye. I'll turn 'em into fucking keychains by breakfast."- so when he entered the headquarters, he didn't realize no one was there to meet him. It wasn't until he was well within the large building did he look around for someone else, calling out for one of the members in his usual gruff voice.

"Damn good for nothin' shits. Can't do a thing I tell 'em." He huffed, making his way down the winding corridor to the back office. The closer he got though, the more a foul stench caught his attention; like someone had left fish on the fryer for too long. Something in the back of his mind wanted to say he knew what it was, but he brushed it aside and opened the door to the office. The firebender coughed loudly and covered his nose at the overpowering stench. At least he seemed to find out where the source was.

It was…dark. Not even the lamp he always had turned on could be seen. Zolt squinted his eyes and felt around on the wall for the switch, cursing under his breath all the while until a flash of yellow light made his heart leap to his throat. The triad boss looked to the source, scowling when he saw Mako sitting behind his desk and holding his blazing hand up to his face, the flickering light dancing off the sharp contours of his face and making the teen seem older and far more hostile than he appeared.

"Kid? What are you doing in my seat?" Zolt asked, watching as the shadows bounced off the walls around them. The dark flame in Mako's hand held steady, casting a malevolent gleam in his stern eyes. It was that look that had the older firebender uneasy; the look of a man who had nothing to lose. He remained calm and offered a sympathetic nod towards the young bender.

"Heard about your brother. Damn shame, too. He was a good kid." He waited, hearing a soft shuffle come from his left. Did they have company? Zolt looked to Mako and continued. "Yeah, me and the boys were going to pay the kid a visit but—"

"I had him moved." It was the first time the young bender spoke, his words laced with more venom than ten snakes. His eyes narrowed and the flame in his hand grew higher for an instant before extinguishing, leaving them in total darkness for just seconds. There came a soft 'click' from ahead and light filled the room from the small lamp on the desk, revealing that the two had several other triads surrounding them.

"Don't worry, he's safe from you and your goons. I made sure of that." His face broke out into a twisted grin as he snapped his fingers loudly. Zolt felt his heart leap to this throat once more, though he tried to hide the fact with a laugh.

"What are you talking about, kid? Safe from me? I brought you and that brat brother of yours in from the streets; taught you everything you know! What makes you think—" He stopped short when one of his men stepped forward and tossed a mangled lump in front of him, the metallic stench of copper mingled with charred flesh assaulting his senses. In all his years as the crime boss, he had never seen something so violent as the crisp remains of his right hand man. He felt a tremor of fear roll through him as Mako stood up from the seat and casually made his way to Zolt.

"Don't get me wrong, old man. I'm grateful for everything you've done, and you're right. You did teach me everything you know. I just learned more things along the way that you could never get. Like how to get information by any means necessary." He stopped just next to the body and kicked it with his foot. "Shu cried like a little bitch when I roasted his ass.

"I was planning on taking over eventually, but you kicked the plans into motion just a bit sooner than I would have liked." He looked up to Zolt through his lashes, the predatory gleam ever present in those cold eyes. "I would have even let you keep your useless life had you not fucked up."

The older firebender felt his mouth go dry, his brow beginning to sweat profusely as everyone around them watched on with judging eyes. That's what this had been, after all. His empire, everything he had worked so hard to build up was acting out the roles of judge, jury, and executioner because of one slip up. The corner of his mouth twitched nervously while Mako grimaced in disgust.

"I just have to know why… why you thought it would be a good idea to put a hit out on my baby brother. Did you not think I would find out? Did you think I would come crying to your sorry ass for something like revenge?" When the triad leader didn't answer, Mako became furious. "That was it, wasn't it? You wanted me to stick by your fucking side. So what, you try to get Bo out of the way so you can make that happen?" He spat, hands curling into fists. Zolt felt the anger come from the other and used it to his advantage; fed on it and used it against Mako.

"Now you listen here, you little shit. I saved your sorry ass because I saw potential. You had to drag that useless brother of yours along and he can't go one day without fucking something up! With him out of the picture, you'd focus more on what really fucking mattered. I was doing you a favor!" He snarled, stepping over the burned corpse and getting directly in Mako's face. The latter refused to back down, holding his ground and matching the older firebender's glare.

"A favor? You call killing my brother a fucking favor?" He spat, shaking his head. "Maybe I was wrong; maybe I should have taken your ass out long ago. You're out of your damn game, Zolt. Time to step aside for a younger face." He said with a mocking sneer. Zolt let out a barking laugh.

"Who, you? You wouldn't make it five minutes." The triad laughed, looking around the room to the blank faces of his men. His laughter trickled away until it was nothing more than a series of panicked breaths. They were immobile, all eyes staring directly at Mako almost expectantly. Zolt's eyes darted around the room to each individual face, only vaguely aware of the growing smirk on the younger bender's face in front of him. When had they turned against him? Had he been too caught up in his own personal business to see the truth of the matter?

"My own men. You guys following this chicken shit now? Remember who gave you a fucking future here!" He roared, pacing around the room to stare each member in the face. "I saved each of your sorry asses and this is the thanks I get? Well, fuck you! You crossed the wrong fucking firebender, assholes! I'll show you what happens when you fuck with Lightning Bolt Zolt!" He yelled, turning to Mako and preparing to go down with a fight. In his haste, he didn't bother to see young bender pull his hand out from behind his back.

It all happened so fast. The electrical charge in Zolt's hand disappating in the blink of an eye. The sharp pain his abdomen followed by a warmth soaking the front of his outfit. The sound of his knees hitting the stone floor and the fast-paced drumming in his ears. Zolt lurched forward on his hands, Mako moving back a step when the older man reached out to grab at his shoes, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

"Zolt, come on. At least die on your feet like a man." He said, grabbing a handful of the old man's hair and forcing him back on his knees. A cold sweat began to drench his clothes at the sight of the blood-stained knife in Mako's hands, his eyes following the weapon as it plunged into his chest with a sickening squelch. He looked up at the younger bender confused but was met with a furious scowl.

"Look at my face, old man. I want the last thing you fucking see to be this face before you croak." He said flatly, giving the blade a sharp jerk and narrowing his eyes. It was crude, a more primitive way to kill a man but Mako didn't want to handle this with their bending. He wanted to feel Zolt's blood run across his hands, needed that sort of finality. He waited a few moments, listening to the gurgling sound of the other taking his last breath before dropping his body to the floor and wiping his dirtied hands on the former triad's clothes. There was a deafening silence around the room with the men- _his _men. Mako stood up and glared at each of them, raising his voice in a challenge.

"Does anyone here have a fucking problem with me?" He asked, waiting for someone to step forward. A few of them shuffled their feet, a soft chorus of 'No, boss' filling his ears and making him smile. "Good." He returned to his chair, settling down to get more comfortable. This had been the moment he had been working towards for months, and as he felt his body relax in the plush cushions, Mako couldn't help but chuckle at himself.

"Boys, we've got some work to do. Send those stiffs to the bay, and keep an eye out for the cops." Some of the men stepped in to clear the room of the bodies, but Shady Shin approached Mako with a bored expression.

"That's nice and all boss, but you have to let the other gangs know there's been a change in power and fast. They might think it a chance to step in and take charge themselves." He walked behind Mako to grab the recent edition of the newspaper, returning to his side and looking at the front page idly. "Any idea, boss man?"

Mako knew he had to solidify his rise to power with something substantial else he appear weak to the public. Zolt had formed the triads and managed to make a name for himself, so how was a young street rat going to top that? He frowned in thought, looking over to the paper Shin had at the image on the back cover. The firebender snatched it from the other, a sly grin creeping onto his face.

"Well, would you look at this? Looks like it was a good day to step up to the throne." He snickered, his eyes roaming over the grainy image of a young girl grinning back at him. Mako leaned forward in his seat and ran his finger along the picture, watching as smoke curled on contact and the edges of the image began to smolder.

"I think we ought to give our new Avatar a warm welcome, boys."


End file.
